A number of compositions designed to control foot odor, perspiration and the athlete's foot fungus are commercially available. Powdered foot treatment compositions commonly employ an absorptive material such as talc or silica, in combination with active ingredients such as fragrance, deodorants and anti-fungal agents. These compositions are designed to be sprinkled onto the feet or used to impregnate socks or shoe insoles. The active ingredients can also be delivered in organic solvents via aerosol spray systems. Although such formulations may deliver effective amounts of active ingredients to sweaty or irritated feet, they suffer from a number of disadvantages. In the first place, the drying action of the absorbent particles and aerosol sprays can roughen or harden the skin of the feet, while the use of organic carrier solvents can lead to irritation. In the second place, the solid compositions are not intended to clean the feet, but rather deposit of powder which can soil shoes and clothing. Finally, compositions designed for aerosol delivery pose the risk of user inhalation of volatile solvents such as methylene chloride.
Moseman (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 682,656, filed Dec. 17, 1984) discloses a foot treatment composition in the form of an aqueous concentrate which can be diluted with water to form a foot-soaking bath. The aqueous concentrate comprises a four-component anionic surfactant system, at least one foamable nonionic surfactant, a fragrant terpene-rich oil and an effective amount of a phenolic anti-fungal agent. Although the diluted concentrate is effective to clean and deodorize the feet, the concentrate is not satisfactory with respect to its phase stability, as it tends to curdle and separate upon standing.
Therefore, a need exists for a physically and/or chemically stable aqueous concentrate which can be diluted to yield a foot treatment composition which will both clean the feet and deliver effective amounts of fragrance and a fungistatic agent thereto. A further need exists for a composition having a high deodorant and fungistatic activity which does not soil or unduly dry the skin of the feet.